Rockport
by iCalvino
Summary: House crashes a weekend wellness retreat for physicians, much to Cuddy's surprise. Wilson, Chase, and Cameron are also there. Set in Season 5 after "Saviors." Huddy romance, with a bit of angst and comedy thrown in.
1. New England Skies

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own any of these characters.

Constructive criticism is welcome. This story is going to be quite different from my first two, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

"... so he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -_Wuthering Heights_

* * *

It was inevitable: the gray New England sky always reminded her of unconditional love. Looking up at the clouds blanketing the quiet town of Rockport, Lisa Cuddy felt her heart swell with an intensity she had known only once before. Running a successful hospital hasn't allowed her to dwell on romantic musings, but once upon a time, as a young girl Cuddy spent quiet afternoons reading the great love stories of the past few centuries.

This fiercely independent and wildy successful doctor used to daydream about her own Byronic hero, her own tragic tale of everlasting love. She never believed in or sought out happy endings; she just wanted to feel the dark tumultuous passion that plagued the characters who captured her imagination.

Looking up at those clouds, Cuddy sighed as she indulged the jolt of emotion they evoked. Reluctantly she entered the lobby of the Somerset Spa and Resort and checked in. As she waited for her room keys, her eyes scanned the tastefully decorated room, which, true to spa style, contained neutral tones and carefully placed white orchids and lilies. A twinge of disappointment settled over her as the calming interior of the resort negated the moodiness of the sky.

"Here you are, Dr. Cuddy. You will be in suite 301. We hope you enjoy your weekend with us. "

Cuddy gave the receptionist a quick smile and grabbed the keys, which to her surprise, were old-fashioned metal. She pondered the juxtaposition of modern elegance and antique charm as she headed upstairs with her luggage.

Opening the door to her suite, Cuddy inhaled sharply when she took in the expansive view of the gray ocean touching the overcast sky. As she approached the windows, mesmerized, she didn't notice another presence in the room.

"I've been waiting for you, dear mistress."

Cuddy jumped in surprise and spun around to behold Gregory House--her arch-nemesis, her frustratingly defiant employee, and her friend of over twenty year--resting comfortably on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head.

"House! What the hell are you doing here?!" Cuddy exclaimed in anger and shock.

"I wouldn't miss one of these work-life weenkend thingies," House retorted sarcastically. "Of course, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend a weekend in bed with you. I've always wanted to have a bondage marathon."

Cuddy's mouth opened and closed in frustration. Her introspective mood ruined, she grabbed her suitcases and began unpacking, trying to remain calm. Speaking deliberately: "I'm glad you made it to the retreat. I certainly was not expecting you to come."

"Oh, I haven't come yet. But if you get over here, I might within the next half hour," House said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

A few butterflies began to emerge in Cuddy's stomach in response to the escalating flirtation. Avoiding House's gaze, Cuddy said loudly, "Now that you've let me know that you're here, you can leave now."

"That's not very nice of you. I just got here."

"You can go to your own room," Cuddy offered as she continued to unpack, still pretending that she wasn't flustered.

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Cuddy entered the bathroom to place her toiletries there.

House raised his voice so she could hear. "I never registered for the retreat. The resort is booked, so I checked into yours. The staff at the front desk think we're shacking up with each other."

Cuddy returned to the bedroom and began hanging up her dresses and blouses. House took a moment to admire her figure as she stood by the closet. Cuddy was dressed comfortably in tight designer jeans, equestrian boots, and a classic but fitted gray cashmere sweater. She smiled to herself as she felt House's eyes devouring her body and decided to turn up the heat a bit.

Picking up a maroon lace thong and stretching it between her hands suggestively, Cuddy snarked, "How convenient."

House's jaw dropped as he eyed the thong. He began to feel his pants tighten as he tried to imagine Cuddy straddling him while wearing it with nothing else but a matching bra. Cuddy smirked as she wondered to herself if she could actually hear the rush of blood falling from House's head to his other head.

House stood up from the bed and grabbed his cane. He walked up to Cuddy and caressed the maroon lace of the thong between his fingers. As he looked into her gray eyes, he felt a tingling in his heart, and his mouth became dry. He bent closer to whisper into Cuddy's ear. "I'll see you later tonight."

Using all of his willpower, House was able to exit the suite to cool off. He stopped outside the door to collect himself.

Cuddy remained still where House had just left her, breathless, and beginning to feel her heart swell again.


	2. Come on, baby, light my fire

Thank you for the kind reviews. This chapter is still part of the introductory phase of the story. Much more to come later.

* * *

Looking out the window of his room, Wilson frowned, haunted by the grayness of the seascape. He placed his left hand on the glass, which was cool to his touch.

A profound sadness washed over him, and his eyes glistened as he contemplated whether lonely spirits could meld with the ethereal components of the earth, like how the sea seemed to have become one with the sky. His thoughts turned to Kutner as he was reminded of the gray smoke of the cremation.

Wistfully, he looked at his hand and remembered how Amber's felt when she would place it over his to comfort him. His hand clenched into a fist.

The door to his room suddenly flung open. House entered and sat down on the chaise beside the bed. Immediately annoyed, Wilson tried to recover from his reverie. He cleared his throat.

"So … I take it that Cuddy threw you out of her room?"

House inhaled sharply and began tapping his cane against the floor. "Nope. I excused myself after she let me touch her thong."

"Right." Wilson sighed and sat on his bed. "Well, this would be a good weekend for you to let her know how you feel. She didn't bring Rachel to this retreat, so …"

"Great! I'll let her know that I feel frisky. Maybe she'll give me a sponge bath afterwards."

Wilson rolled his eyes and replied, "You're impossible. Maybe some of the workshops here will help you with your issues."

"Is there a workshop called, 'I want to play with my boss's funbags'? If not, I don't think these hand-holding sessions are worth …"

"The door has opened for you two again. Don't shut it with your stupidity."

House shot his friend a menacing glare. "And remind me why you care?"

Wilson pursed his lips into a thin line. He looked at his hand again and remained silent.

House's eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at his friend sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes downcast, shoulders slumped in defeat. He stopped tapping his cane on the floor.

"It's 7:00. Want to head down for a drink?"

Wilson recognized this as House's subtle offer of empathy. "Sure."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, House and Wilson entered the lobby of the resort, where many people were gathering for free wine and hors d'oeuvres. House scanned the room for more drink options but frowned in disappointment.

"We're going to need something stronger than wine," House muttered.

At that moment, House's former ducklings, Cameron and Chase, approached them.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple!" Wilson exclaimed. House nodded to acknowledge the newly engaged pair. Chase nodded back.

"House, I … don't think we were expecting you," Cameron said in surprise. She looked radiant, her golden curls cascading over her pink summer dress.

"I'm just here for the free stuff," House retorted. He grabbed a glass of red wine and chugged it. He then let out a loud burp, causing the other guests around him to shake their heads in disapproval. Chase and Cameron wrinkled their noses.

House grabbed another three glasses of red wine and handed one to Wilson. "One for you, two for me!" As House raised one of his glasses to his lips, he felt someone take away the other one.

"Thank you, House," Cuddy said before sipping her newly claimed merlot. House turned around to behold Cuddy in a Grecian gray dress that flowed over her curves with ease. Her chocolate brown hair was swept up into a loose bun, revealing the elegance of her slender neckline. House looked into Cuddy's eyes, which were made more radiant by the gray of her dress. She gave him a small smile and turned to talk to Chase and Cameron.

Wilson chuckled to himself as he watched his best friend stare unabashedly at their boss. The sight caused a gentle warmth to flow through his veins. He placed his hand on House's back and guided him outdoors to the back garden, where a few people were sitting near fire pits lighting up the now dark sky.

"I thought you wanted me to get closer to Cuddy. Why did you drag me out here?" House asked as he chugged his second glass of wine.

"House, you're not going to get anywhere with her by staring like a timid freshman made speechless by the head cheerleader."

"Thanks for the dating advice," House sneered.

"I have … been able to hook three wives," Wilson joked in an arrogant voice.

"Remind me never to listen to your marriage advice."

Wilson nearly spit out his wine. "Oh ho! So you're thinking of marrying Cuddy?"

House popped a Vicodin pill into his mouth. "No, you idiot. I think that wine is clogging your brain with useless delusions and fairy tales." He began tapping his cane against the fire pit. The orange light of the fire cast a soft glow across the House's face as he turned to look at the flames.

* * *

Cuddy continued to smile at Chase and Cameron as they discussed tentative wedding plans. Watching the young couple remain engrossed in their own happiness, she felt a surge of emotion as she inhaled their infectious joy, which quickly disappeared as she exhaled. She looked down at her empty glass and excused herself. Scanning the lobby with her eyes, her stomach sank when she didn't see House. Sighing and taking another glass of merlot, Cuddy stepped out to the garden for fresh air.

Wilson, seated by the fire, spotted her and for a brief moment admired how the pale moonlight made the smooth ivory of her skin luminous. Seeing her ageless beauty made him wonder sadly what Amber would have looked like under the same night sky.

Approaching Cuddy, Wilson smiled and touched her arm. "You look stunning tonight."

"Thanks," Cuddy replied quietly. "How have you been, James? I feel like we haven't really talked in a long time."

"I know I haven't been around as much since Kutner's funeral. I just needed a bit more alone time. It's been difficult."

Cuddy wrapped her arms around Wilson and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Wilson gave her a heartfelt squeeze in return.

"I think someone else wants to be in my place right now," Wilson whispered in Cuddy's ear, causing her to smile. She gave Wilson's back a gentle rub in agreement before breaking away. He nodded at her and headed indoors to rejoin Chase and Cameron.

Still standing by the fire, House had been watching his friends from afar. He stared at Cuddy with such an intensity it caused her to hold her breath when she turned to look at him.

Cuddy walked towards the fire, never taking her eyes off of House. When she arrived by his side, neither one of them spoke. House stepped closer to her, continuing to stare deeply into her eyes. He felt an overwhelming desire to press his lips against hers, to pull her against him. Cuddy saw the passion brewing within him, and her core tingled with excitement.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy? I'm Robert Brown, a cardiologist at Penn. I've heard such great things about your hospital …"

House scowled at the intrusion. He glanced at the man who interrupted and saw a hint of disappointment on Cuddy's face as she turned to greet him.

Dr. Brown hadn't stopped talking. "I think these weekend retreats are wonderful. They really allow us to recharge and reboot, reassess our priorities as doctors … "

Completely vexed, House stormed away and returned to Cuddy's suite. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto the pristine bedding. Propping himself up on his elbow, he caressed the empty side of the bed, lost in thought.

* * *

Hours later, Cuddy sighed with relief as she closed the door to her suite behind her. Networking with other doctors always drained her energy. She walked to the windows that let the moonlight stream into the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw House asleep on top of the covers, with his right arm stretched out over what she presumed was her side of the bed. She smiled as she watched him slumber peacefully.

Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of her dress and into her sleepwear, the same camisole and shorts House saw years ago when he unceremoniously woke her at an ungodly hour to diagnose a patient with Addison's disease.

Cuddy chuckled softly as she remembered that night. For her, it was the most Shakespearean moment of her life. "What light through yonder window breaks," she thought to herself.

Quietly moving House's arm, she slipped under the covers and inched her body close to his. She gently stroked his hair as she admired the masculine frame of his face.

House remained completely still, pretending to sleep after he awoke from Cuddy's movements around the room. The faintest smile touched the corners of his lips when he felt her settle down closer to him. Once her breathing became regular, he drifted back to sleep, wondering if this entire day had been a dream …


	3. Calling Dr Love

House woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. A jolt of panic coursed through his body, but disappointment quickly settled in its stead. He checked the clock on the nightstand. 7:43 am.

"Cuddy?" House called out. "My little minx of a mistress? Are you here?" His greeting was met with complete silence.

Sighing, he looked at the pillow next to his, reassured by the wrinkled indentation that the previous night had not been a dream, that he and Cuddy had indeed slept side by side. He buried his face into Cuddy's pillow, inhaling the lingering scent that her hair had left behind.

Completely awake and aroused, House limped to the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes along the way. He turned on the shower, at first letting the cold water run, but after a moment's consideration he decided to indulge himself and stepped under a strong steady stream of hot water.

As the steam swirled around him, House placed his left hand against the tiled wall and began stroking his hard member with his right hand. He closed his eyes, recalling the sight of Cuddy standing by the fire pit, her skin aglow from the flickering orange flames. His mind wandering, he imagined how the evening could have progressed had the pesky cardiologist not interrupted them. He imagined her taking his hand and leading him away from the company of strangers, pulling him towards a hidden portion of the garden belonging only to them. He then envisioned their lips uniting under the moonlight, their tongues dueling as they created their own heat on that cool New England evening. Gripping the shower tiles, House tried to imagine himself toppling them to the ground, exposing her smooth ivory legs that would have then parted for him. He fantasized about how she would have tasted, causing his mouth to open and his hand to pump faster. He imagined the rush of ecstasy he would have felt pushing himself into her wet, tight core. Then, House's pelvis bucked instinctively as he thought about devouring her lust-filled eyes with his own while continuing to thrust inside of her with deep, forceful strokes.

In a flash, House's vision became hazy, and he released himself on to his hand. Breathing heavily, he looked up at the stream of water pouring over him.

"Cuddy," he whispered to himself as he placed his other hand against the tiled wall, attempting to recover from his morning fantasy.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, House was heaping eggs, bacon, freshly baked scones, and pancakes on to his plate at the breakfast buffet. He spotted Wilson and Chase sitting by a window and decided to join them.

"Good morning, House," Chase said between sips of coffee.

"Where are the women?" House asked gruffly.

"I believe they're at the first workshops of the day," Wilson responded after taking a bite of sausage dripping with maple syrup. House began shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"I hear you crashed with Cuddy last night," Chase said in a teasing voice. "We're all for it. You both needed to get laid."

House continued to shovel eggs into his mouth. An awkward silence ensued.

"That's it? No snarky retort? No adamant denial? No shouting from the rooftops?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Nope. I have some workshops to attend. Give me that." House took the day's schedule on the table and began reading out loud. "8 am. 'Motherhood and Medicine.' Okay, that's where Cuddy is. Also 8 am. 'Diagnosis Debt: How to manage your practice and personal expenses successfully.' That's where Cameron is. She really knows how to party on a Friday morning."

Wilson took the program from House and began reading out loud. "'Calling Dr. Love: Balancing a Medical Career and a Relationship.' I think you should go to that one, House. Maybe Gene Simmons will have some pointers for you. I bet Cuddy is going to 'How to Resolve Conflict at the Workplace.'"

House stood up from the table, chugging the rest of his coffee. "I never liked the band Kiss. I'm going to 'Channel Your Chakra.' Maybe Sting will teach us how to go tantric," House said sarcastically. He then left Chase and Wilson speechless at the table.

Chase furrowed his eyebrows. "That was weird. What's going on with him?"

Wilson nodded knowingly. "I don't think he and Cuddy sealed the deal. If they did, he would have waltzed in here singing or bragging. If he had no chance in hell, he still would have waltzed in here being completely obnoxious." Wilson smiled. "I think he's trying to hold the door open."

"What door?"

"Never mind."

Chase took another sip of his coffee. He looked at Wilson intently. "So you've been friends with House for a long time. We all know that he and Cuddy have some history with each other. What's the story?"

Wilson sighed and looked out the window. His heart suddenly felt heavy as the gray sky and sea reminded him of his best friend. Seemingly calm, the brooding seascape offered whispers of turmoil and darkness beneath the surface.

"I'm sure you know that House got kicked out of Hopkins for cheating on an exam, so he finished up med school at Michigan. Cuddy was an undergrad there."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that. Here's the thing. I see how they look at each other now. I just don't understand how two people who have known each other for so long, who care about each other so much that they drive everyone else around them insane with their antics… I don't get why they've never tried to be together."

Wilson gave Chase a small smile. "Believe me, I have tried to get them together, but those two are too complicated. Too stubborn."

Chase clasped his hands behind his head. "I heard through the grapevine that they had slept together at some point. Whatever happened with that?"

Wilson shook his head. "House was a hotshot med student admired by most at Ann Arbor. Cuddy was a gunner of a coed on the pre-med track. I'm not exactly sure how they met, but I bet she intrigued the hell out of him once they did. A lot of women in medicine are strong women, but I think Cuddy has always been in a different league. That made her interesting. You're wondering why House never went after her seriously?"

Wilson paused to chuckle. "Believe it or not, a young Gregory House was more egotistical than he is now. He was too preoccupied with himself to let another person in."

Chase nodded, "Oh, I believe it."

Wilson continued, "Back then, neither one of them was ready for a committed relationship. But whatever chemistry they had led to a drunken hookup. Their defenses were down … they just gave into their attraction. I think by that time, Cuddy was already a med student at Michigan, and House was finishing up his residency training there. He left for fellowship, so I guess that put their friendship on hold for a while."

Chase took another sip of coffee. Looking out the window, he asked, "They both have been living in New Jersey for many years … didn't they ever keep in touch before his infarction?"

Wilson nodded. "Sure, but they didn't stay as close as they were in Michigan. Cuddy was too busy climbing the professional ladder to have serious relationships. Then House met Stacy, who I think was great. And you know what happened with that. He's been broken ever since she left him. Now he's too afraid to start something with Cuddy on the off chance she'll leave him just as Stacy did. " Wilson sighed. "What he doesn't seem to realize is that he and Cuddy are fundamentally more compatible. They get each other. They're kindred spirits, sometimes stupid stubborn spirits, but kindred spirits nonetheless."

Chase nodded, somewhat amused at Wilson's choice of words. Pausing for a moment to think about Cameron, he was reminded of how they had inadvertently gotten swept up into House and Cuddy's angst not too long ago. "Do you think they're in love with each other? I asked Cuddy recently, but she wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"Of course she didn't. She and House are masters of deflection," Wilson responded. Both men laughed.

Wilson's smile slowly waned as he returned to Chase's question. "Yes, I do think they're in love. They just refuse to admit it to themselves. If they did, who knows what would be unleashed."

* * *

Later that afternoon, donning a white chenille robe, Cuddy sat comfortably in the spa lounge awaiting her appointment. Gazing out the window, she began to think about House. She had missed him at lunch and hadn't seen him all day. As she admired the view of Cape Ann, she wondered if House, too, was looking at the same view at that exact same moment.

"Dr. Cuddy? We're ready for you." The masseuse smiled at Cuddy and led her upstairs. "You're boyfriend is already here."

Cuddy's jaw dropped when she saw House seated on one of the massage tables in the room. Her heart began racing as she felt happiness, surprise, and annoyance running through her veins all at once. She was at a loss for words.

"You're paying for this, by the way," House said smirking. The two masseuses, quite accustomed to lovers' quarrels, pretended to look for towels as they allowed House and Cuddy a moment to get settled into the room.

"House, what are you doing here? I booked an appointment just for myself."

"I wanted to surprise you, my love."

"I wanted to relax! Not deal with you!"

Cuddy's masseuse intervened. "Dr. Cuddy, please calm down. This will be a wonderful experience for you and your boyfriend. It will help with whatever conflict is going on between you two."

"Sounds great!" House offered enthusiastically. He removed his robe and slid under the sheets and blankets on his table. Cuddy sighed and followed suit. Face down, House smiled to himself, noticing that Cuddy didn't correct the masseuse as to their actual relationship status.

The room became quiet, with only the soft sounds of New Age music filling the space. Cuddy felt herself sink into the table as her masseuse ran her palms firmly down her back. Her mind was at ease, knowing that House was relaxing and not brooding.

After the masseuses finished with their backs, they brought Cuddy's and House's hands together as they worked on their respective arms. House gave Cuddy's hand a gentle squeeze. She locked their hands together and relaxed her arm, allowing their entwined fingers to support the weight.

Once the masseuses finished with their legs, Cuddy noticed that hers had disappeared. House let go of her hand. Wondering what was going on, she was about to complain when she felt a rougher pair of hands begin to work on her back.

Moving his palms up and down, House applied gentle pressure against Cuddy's skin. He then proceeded to knead the muscles of her upper back. Recognizing House's touch, Cuddy shivered. She then began to feel her clit twitch with excitement. Not wanting the moment to end, she fought her desire to reach out and pull him down on top of her. Instead, she inhaled with pleasure as he ran his thumbs along the muscles flanking her spine.

"Feeling relaxed, dear mistress? Or have I gotten you all hot and bothered?" House teased.

Cuddy turned over on her table, carefully covering her torso as she did so. She slowly opened her eyes, arching her back as she stretched her arms. Completely aware of her effect on House, who was standing over her with his mouth agape, she proceeded to let out a soft moan as she ran her left hand over the sheets covering her body. House swallowed hard.

Cuddy then propped herself up on her elbows, showing off the sensual line of her collarbones. She smiled seductively. House began to caress her left shoulder with his right hand and brought his face close to hers. He stared into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking.

Cuddy brought her mouth to his right ear and whispered, "I think I've gotten you all hot and bothered." She brushed her nose along House's cheekbone and softly exhaled. Sitting up slowly, still clutching on to the linens covering her breasts, she gently pushed House into a fully upright position and rested her chin on his right shoulder. She then began stroking his arm gently.

House mirrored her stroking by running his fingers up and down her smooth bare back. His breathing became heavier and irregular, his chest tightening with excitement. He pressed her body against his, forcing her to feel the effect she was having on him as his erection rubbed up against her linen-covered thigh.

Cuddy gasped and brought her face to his, peering into his eyes, which were now dark with passion. The butterflies in her stomach were reawakened, this time by a kindred spirit rather than the gray New England sky. She felt her labia engorge with blood as House's hand traveled down to her thong. He slipped a finger between the lace band and her skin, gently caressing the delicious curve where her back and buttock merged. Cuddy closed her eyes and waited for House to bring his lips to hers. Just as she felt his breath on her lips he pulled away.

"Come down to the lobby at 7," House whispered.

Cuddy's eyes flew open in confusion. She wrapped the sheets more tightly around her body and glared at the man standing before her.

"Please," House pleaded softly.

Cuddy nodded and quickly put on her robe. She turned to exit the room but looked back at House once more, seeing him grabbing on to the edge of the massage table tightly. When she finally left, House looked up at the ceiling and exhaled loudly.


	4. New Light

Cuddy stepped into the hallway and closed the door of the massage room behind her. She clutched her robe tightly, shutting her eyes as she felt her stomach sink in disappointment.

Walking as quickly as she could to the ladies' locker room, her mind began to race. Her thoughts flashed back to the first kiss she had shared with House in years, the wild feelings unleashed the night he came to her after she lost Joy, the horrifying fear she experienced when he was held hostage by a patient later that month, the intense hurt she felt when he didn't kiss her in his empty office, the humiliation she endured when she saw him with another woman the exact moment she was going to thank him for her desk, the jealousy he displayed when she first began taking care of Rachel, their recently escalating flirtation, and now this.

As Cuddy stepped into a shower stall, she shook her head at the rollercoaster of emotions this man had forced upon her for the past several months. House had caused her so much heartache, yet she kept returning to him for more. One way or another, he made her feel alive.

Cuddy's mind was spinning as she tried to figure out what House was up to now, why he wanted her to meet him at a specific time and place. Did he want her to be his date to the evening's festivities? Hope swelled within her as she began to believe that he was trying to make things right between them, to pick up where they had left off before.

That hope was short-lived. Her voice of reason suddenly became quite vocal, urging her to realize that has never changed. Why would he suddenly want a relationship now when he didn't before? Cuddy frowned. She dried herself off, put on a fresh robe, and returned to her suite.

Opening the door, she held her breath in case House was there. "Hello? House? Are you here?" No answer.

She walked into the bedroom area. Checking the clock on the nightstand, she saw it was 6:30. Cuddy went to the closet and inspected her wardrobe.

First pulling out a black dress, she smiled to herself. The corset bodice and narrow skirt were sewn to accentuate her curves. Imagining how House would react caused her to chuckle, but then remembering that a potentially messy lobster bake was on the program for the evening made her reconsider.

Instead, she put on her jeans, a black tank top, and a black sweater coat that tied at the waist. She pulled on her knee-high equestrian boots and looked in the mirror. Satisfied that her look was casual and effortless, she headed downstairs.

* * *

Wilson was pacing back and forth in the lobby impatiently. "Great. They're all having quickies. We're going to miss out on the lobster," he thought to himself. Finally Chase and Cameron emerged from the elevator; Wilson's face brightened.

"It's bib time," Wilson said. "I wasn't sure if you guys were going to show up."

"It's almost seven! We're early!" Cameron protested. "Where are House and Cuddy?"

Right on cue, Cuddy began descending the grand staircase. Wilson and Chase regarded their boss and friend with admiring eyes as they watched her approach them. Unbeknownst to her, she still exuded much confidence and sex appeal in her sweater coat, which hugged her in all the right places.

Cameron smiled at Cuddy warmly and asked, "Ready for some lobster?"

The manager of the resort approached the group and said, "Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy. To respect your preference for Kosher food, I would like for you to follow me please."

Confused and somewhat offended, Cuddy sharply replied, "I don't always keep Kosher. I was actually looking forward to some lobster."

The manager smiled apologetically but insisted, "Please follow me, doctor."

Cuddy shook her head as she realized who was behind all of this. She sighed and acquiesced, waving at her friends to go on into the dining room. She followed the manager to a separate wing of the building, where he escorted her to an old, winding iron staircase. He discreetly accompanied her to the roof and opened the door for her, beckoning her to step outside.

"Here you go, Dr. Cuddy. Your dinner companion is waiting. Enjoy your evening."

Cuddy's heart skipped a beat when she saw House dressed in a suit, standing by a roaring fire. He was holding a single red tulip in his right hand.

Speechless, she walked towards him. The orange glow from the fire flickered across House's face as he watched her.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Cuddy was finally standing in front of him.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

"Me too."

"This is for you," House mumbled as he handed her the tulip. Cuddy regarded the flower with curiosity.

"Thank you." She continued to look at the tulip with her eyebrows raised.

"I hope you'll know what it means by the end of the night."

Cuddy looked up at House and smiled. He led her to a padded bench by the fire. Sitting on the edge of the pit was their dinner: tomato basil pizza and a nice bottle of cabernet.

Cuddy laughed when she saw the food and looked at the man sitting next to her lovingly. The evening was simple. Classic. No over-the-top gestures. Very House.

Feigning hurt, House said, "I arrange for a private dinner by a fire on the rooftop, and you laugh? You are a cruel, cruel woman."

Cuddy brought her face close to his and replied, "I think it's sweet. The pizza and wine are very you."

"Just like old times."

Cuddy looked at the food and remembered.

House placed his arm around Cuddy and continued, "This is what we used to eat back at Michigan when we took study breaks out on the rooftop of Hatcher library. Pizza and Wolverine beer."

"Oh my God, Wolverine beer." Cuddy shook her head and smiled as she was reminded of what she was willing to drink to hang out with the young legend, Gregory House. She rested her head in the nook of his neck.

"Then one night, you had your way and brought up a bottle of red wine."

"Yes, I remember. That was the night …" Cuddy, now burying her face into House's shoulder, blushed as she recalled the passion that ensued afterwards.

"A night to remember," House echoed, smiling. He offered Cuddy a slice of pizza. "Remember the bell tower? "

"It was beautiful, lit up at night. We had such an amazing view of it from the roof," she reminisced. She then sank her teeth into her pizza, relishing the flavor.

"See over there? That's Thacher Island, where those two lighthouses are." Cuddy looked over to where House was pointing. Two beams of light were visible in the distance.

"Our bell tower for the evening?" Cuddy asked.

"New light for a new chapter of our lives," House replied.

Cuddy looked into his eyes speechless. She put down her pizza. House continued, "Cuddy, you know how I feel about you. How I have always felt about you."

She swallowed hard, still not able to speak. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it delicately.

No other words were needed at that moment: their eyes told each other everything they needed to know.

Cuddy's heart was swelling with happiness. Before she could smile, House captured her lips with his and began kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth in response and kissed him back, sliding her tongue along his. He deepened their kiss and pulled her more tightly against him. Cuddy broke away to catch her breath.

House kept his eyes closed as he ran his hands up and down Cuddy's back. Not feeling her lips on his, he began planting kisses up and down her neck. She exhaled with pleasure and repositioned herself so that she was now straddling his lap. House felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight. His hands quickly lowered to her ass, cupping her firm cheeks. His mouth descended past her collarbone and traveled down to her cleavage, causing her to push herself against his face. He felt her hips begin to gyrate slowly.

In response to her body language, he unbuttoned her jeans and slid his right hand down her front side, rubbing it against her pubic bone. Her breathing became irregular, and he slid his hand further down so that he could slip a finger into her core.

Cuddy let out a contented sigh, and House pushed another finger inside of her, feeling her heat and her wetness coat his fingers. He continued to kiss her breasts, trying to take off her sweater coat this his free hand. Taking his cue, Cuddy let her sweater fall to the ground, and she removed her tank top.

House's eyes flew open to take in the sight of her skin. He skillfully unhooked her bra with his left hand, meanwhile pushing his right fingers inside of her, pulling them out to swirl around her clit, then pushing them inside of her again … all in a slow rhythmic motion. He circled her nipples with his tongue, finally sucking on them, which caused Cuddy's body to convulse for a brief moment. House smiled against the skin of her breasts.

He lowered Cuddy on to her back; she pulled her pants down further, allowing him a better angle for his fingers. House continued the slow rhythmic motion of his right fingers and began massage her breasts with his left hand in a similar rhythmic motion, tracing a firm figure-8 around them. Cuddy moaned loudly. House picked up the pace, working his fingers faster and a bit more deeply. She began writhing in pleasure, causing House's erection to become even harder.

As the tingling started to build within her, she tried to hold on so that the moment would not end too soon. It was to no avail: her walls clamped down on his fingers, and Cuddy bucked as her orgasm took over her body.

House leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He then repositioned himself so that his erection was no longer visible. Cuddy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

House kissed her belly. Looking up at her with soft, loving eyes, he said, "Let's go back to our room so that I can see you fully naked."

Cuddy laughed and began putting her clothes back on. She grabbed the bottle of wine, the two glasses, and the red tulip. House grabbed his cane and put his left arm around his lover. He pulled her into another kiss.

"I've missed you so much," House said huskily. Joking, he added, "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea," Cuddy responded, smiling seductively as they walked back towards the rooftop door.


	5. Eight Days a Week

Descending the winding iron staircase, Cuddy and House were floating in their own moment of happiness. House didn't even feel the pain that would normally attack his leg from such physical exertion. Like phantoms they glided down the hall to the lobby elevators smiling. As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Cuddy freely threw her arms, tulip, wine bottle and glasses still in hand, around House and pulled him into another kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him, almost dropping his cane in the process. He grunted in approval as he felt her body pressed against his and began tracing circles on the roof of her mouth with his tongue.

The elevator dinged, and they broke away momentarily to hurry inside the empty car. As the brass doors closed, Cuddy pushed House against the back wall with the force of her own body and began sucking on his neck. He growled in pleasure and let his hands roam all along her back, her ass, and her hips. Burying his face in her hair, he contemplated pushing the emergency button to halt the elevator so that he could ravish her right then and there.

The elevator dinged again, and the doors finally opened. The two lovers flew down the hall to their suite. House unlocked the door and flung it open, not being able to enter fast enough. He then threw down his cane in the foyer and grabbed Cuddy's hips, planting kisses on her neck and along her jawline. Cuddy leaned back against House for a moment, relishing in his touch. She then walked them into the living area and put down the wine on the coffee table. House continued to plant kisses on her as he untied her sweater coat and moved his hands back and forth between her hips and her navel.

Cuddy's body was on fire as she reached another level of arousal. She pulled House down on top of her, causing them to land on the chaise. House scooted himself upwards so that Cuddy could feel his hard bulge pressing against her through her jeans. She inhaled audibly and forced House's blazer off. House sat up on his knees and began unbuttoning his shirt as Cuddy reached up to undo his belt. Shirtless, House tugged on Cuddy's boots, flinging one after the other over his shoulder. He then unzipped her jeans and pulled them off. He smiled as he once again saw her maroon lace thong.

Cuddy lifted her tank top over her head and then pulled House's pants and boxers down, freeing his erect shaft. She stared at it hungrily, and he leaked some droplets of precum. Not wanting to mess around any longer, House kicked off his shoes and socks, and began pushing his pants off. His eyes glanced his infracted right thigh as he did so, and he looked at Cuddy again to see if she noticed.

Cuddy had reached her hand down to her crotch and was slowly rubbing her clit through her thong. House's jaw dropped at the sight of her pleasuring herself. He stared, completely mesmerized, until he couldn't take it any longer and ripped her thong down to her knees. He plunged his face into her crotch, taking her clit between his lips and sucking hard on it. Cuddy gasped at the sensation. House pulled her thong off completely and stuck his tongue into her core, tracing a figure 8 against the front wall. She grabbed his hair and clamped his head between her thighs. He took her clit in his lips again and sucked once more; Cuddy grunted loudly.

Pushing her thighs apart further, House slid up so that his shaft was just at her entrance. He looked into Cuddy's eyes for permission. She pleaded with her eyes for him to enter, and he did.

House slid his shaft inside of her, closing his eyes as he felt her walls tight and wet around him. In that moment, his heart swelled with emotion. He opened his eyes to look into hers, and their eyes were locked on each other's as House slowly thrust himself in and out of Cuddy.

When House first entered inside of her, Cuddy moaned, feeling his rock-hard essence fill her. Her walls and labia were tingling with pleasure as she became even more aroused, wanting more of him to drive deeper and deeper inside of her. She arched her back to give him better access and grabbed on to his ass cheeks to try to pull him further in.

Cuddy began breathing more quickly as she became more impatient. House frowned as he saw her bra still present and unhooked it, casting it off to admire her breasts. House allowed more of his weight to fall on Cuddy as he propped himself up on his elbows and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Cuddy savored the possessiveness of House's body language as he continued to thrust his pelvis into hers. He took her hands off of his ass, pinned her arms over her head, and raised himself up, plunging harder into her and watching the reverberations in her breasts with each thrust he made.

Feeling dominated by a very virile House, Cuddy was taking pleasure in not being in control. Everyday of her life she has been in control of a hospital, in control of every aspect of her life … at this moment she was at the mercy of her lover. With each thrust House made, Cuddy brought her hips up to meet his, causing him to crash deep within her. The sensation of being completely enveloped by Cuddy's core drove him wild, and he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster. Wanting to feel closer to her, he released her hands and threw his weight on top of her again, as he frantically continued to thrust. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his back and wrapped her legs around his waist in response. House was panting and placed quick kisses on her lips, neck, and shoulder in between pants, all the while feeling the frenzy of their passion as he listened to Cuddy's loud moans.

Feeling almost ready to come, he slowed down and looked into Cuddy's eyes. He then reached down between them and began rubbing her clit. Cuddy's eyes rolled back. House pulled out a bit and grabbed the base of his shaft, repositioning it so that his head was rubbing directly on her G-spot. This got her close, and he began slamming himself into her while still rubbing her clit. Cuddy cried out as she shook violently, her walls clamping down on House's shaft. Two more hard thrusts caused House to shake and let out a loud gasp as he shot his seed deep within her.

Their bodies glistening with sweat, House and Cuddy merged into one as he collapsed on top of her. Cuddy ran her right hand slowly up and down House's back, and she kissed his temple. House turned to capture her lips with his, kissing her very softly and tenderly.

Smiling, Cuddy ran her hand delicately down House's back again, this time teasing the top of his crack with her index finger. House grunted and became hard again inside of her. He broke away to look at her.

"I can't get enough of you," House said.

"I can tell."

House began sliding his cock gently and slowly in and out of Cuddy. She smiled and pushed him off. She stood up and offered her hand.

"Bed. Now," Cuddy commanded.

"Yes, mistress," House responded, smiling.

Knowing that House has always admired her ass, Cuddy climbed on to the bed first, with him behind her. She walked herself towards the headboard on all fours, making sure to tilt her tailbone up to give him a better view of her labia and rounded ass cheeks.

House growled and instinctively began moving his hand up and down his shaft. He followed her and kissed her labia, slipping his tongue inside of her. He gave her cheeks a squeeze and very lightly traced a circle outside her anus. Cuddy gasped. House flipped her over and pulled her up to him.

She took his shaft in her hand and began stroking it. House closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Cuddy pushed him down on to his back and took his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head; then she moved her head down and up, swirling her tongue again around his head. She kept her right hand near the base, moving it in sync with her mouth. She continued to move her mouth and hand up and down in unison but stopped and began sucking and licking his head like a popsicle. House's breathing became more rapid. Cuddy then took her left hand, licked the palm, and ran her palm over his head in a firm, circular motion, causing him to yell out in pleasure. Smiling at how well she was driving him absolutely mad, she lowered her mouth to his scrotum and gently sucked on his tender pink sac. He yelled out again in pleasure. Tracing the underside of his shaft with her tongue, Cuddy gave his head one final kiss and then climbed on top of him. She lowered herself down, guiding him into her. Ever so slowly, she rocked her pelvis in a circular motion. House became frustrated with the tempo and began thrusting upwards against her. Cuddy acquiesced and leaned back, arching her back and grabbing her ankles as she did so. House ran his hands up and down her abdomen and finally squeezed her breasts. He began rubbing her hard nipples between his fingers and then moved one hand down to her clit. Moving his other hand back down to her hips, he began thrusting faster into her.

Cuddy's lips parted, letting out deep moans, as she enjoyed the new angle of House's shaft hitting her G-spot and the freeing sensation of having her pelvic bones feel more open. She began to feel her abdomen tingle; then she screamed as she convulsed on top of him. Her walls once again clamped around his shaft, she slumped forward from the force of her orgasm. House continued to pump into her as she rode out the waves from her climax.

Allowing her clit to settle, House moved his hands to her groin and massaged them, creating a warm friction that got her aroused again. This time she began moving herself up and down, allowing House to rest. Her movements became more frantic as he returned his fingers to her clit and gently rubbed it again. She slammed herself on top of him over and over again until she began shaking, feeling the waves of pleasure about to break the dam. House finally came, his vision blurring as he released himself. Cuddy came at the same time and felt her abdominal muscles tighten a bit painfully from the mini-marathon.

Collapsing on top of House, Cuddy sighed and kissed his lips.

"I can't believe it's been so many years," Cuddy whispered.

House gave Cuddy's ass cheeks a squeeze and replied, "We need to make up for lost time. " He kissed her neck and began kissing her breasts, causing her to laugh.

* * *

The next morning, House was in the breakfast buffet line, heaping eggs, bacon, and crepes on to his plate. He was singing loudly and walking with a lightness in his step.

"_Love you everyday day girl,_

_Always on my mind._

_One thing I can say girl,_

_Love you all the time._

_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._

_Ain't got nothin' but love babe,_

_Eight days a week_," House sang.

Chase and Wilson, seated at the same table from the previous morning, were looking on with amusement.

"He totally got laid last night," Chase commented.

"Yep!" Wilson took a sip of coffee with his eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

House spotted his friends and sat down with them.

"How was the lobster last night?" House asked, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"How was the sex last night?" Chase asked in return.

House stopped eating his eggs for a moment. "Wilson, do you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"What. I didn't say anything. You waltzed in here singing a Beatles love song at the top of your lungs. Either Angelina Jolie fell out of the sky and landed on your head, or you and Cuddy finally became bed buddies."

"I was singing about you. Your brown eyes make me feel all warm and gooey inside," House snarked.

Chase leaned forward. "Dude, is Cuddy wild in bed? I always thought she would be a dominatrix."

House leaned forward as well. "Dude, are you and Cameron into S&M? I always thought she would be a masochist."

Chase gave House an annoyed look. Wilson continued to sip his coffee, trying not to laugh.

"So, Wilson, now that House is getting some, we need to find you someone to hook up with tonight. It's our last night here, after all"

Wilson raised his mug and nodded. House and Chase looked at each other amused.

* * *

Cuddy and Cameron were standing next to each other in the yoga studio. The instructor said in a monotone voice, "Now inhale, lifting your upper body and stretching your hands toward the ceiling. Exhale, as you bring your hands toward your chest."

"So … did you have fun with House last night?" Cameron whispered.

Cuddy smiled. Everyone went into a swan dive.

"Now lower your body so that your abs are on the floor. Lift your hands up and arch your back into half-cobra position," the instructor continued.

"You totally had sex!" Cameron whispered more loudly.

Cuddy's smile grew larger. "Shhh, this is inappropriate. We're at yoga, for God's sake," she replied.

"You're glowing!"

"Now, go into up-dog. Good. Push your hips back into down-dog position. Hold the pose for five breaths," the instructor said, walking around the studio.

"I have many reasons to be glowing."

"Is he good in bed?"

Cuddy shot Cameron a disapproving look as they remained in down-dog.

She then relaxed and said, "He's actually great." She chuckled.

"Shhhhh! No talking!" the instructor admonished.

As the two women returned to standing position, Cuddy teased, "Were you a goodie-two-shoes as a kid, getting everyone into trouble?"

Cameron smiled smugly. "Those kids got themselves into trouble."

"I plan on getting into a lot more trouble tonight," Cuddy joked. Both women giggled and received another admonishing look from the yoga instructor.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :) I will give you a heads-up that the next chapter is not going to be quite as light-hearted.


	6. To the Lighthouses

After spending the morning arranging the details of a romantic afternoon, House was swinging his cane in his hands as he stopped outside Wilson's suite. Hearing muffled voices within, he paused and placed his ear against the door.

"_What's going to happen between you and House?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You two had sex. You're more than just friends now … things cannot go back to the way they were before."_

"_Yeah, it's insane. I have no idea where things will go with him, if they go anywhere at all. He's never exactly been the best boyfriend material, with his Vicodin habit and all. I don't know, I would be crazy to go out with him."_

Hearing Cuddy's words, House inhaled sharply as he looked at the ground. Grimacing in pain, he quickly limped away from the door. Not wanting to hear anymore of Wilson and Cuddy's conversation, he walked as quickly as he could to the elevator, cursing under his breath in anger. When he reached the lobby, he stepped outside to the back garden and popped a Vicodin in his mouth. Lifting his head up to the gray sky, he felt unsettled: he had never felt more alone.

* * *

Wilson stared at Cuddy in disbelief. "Well, you can't pretend that this weekend didn't happen!"

Cuddy became defensive. "I'm not going to do that! I'm not saying I don't want to try to make things work with House. I do want to give it a shot. We have so much history together. He's such a big part of my life."

"Do you love him?"

Cuddy hesitated. She looked down at her hands and began fidgeting.

"Do you love him?" Wilson asked more gently.

Cuddy nodded, tearing up a bit.

Wilson nodded his head and stepped closer to his friend. "Why don't you tell him?"

Cuddy sighed and sat on the bed. "I think he already knows. I just want to enjoy him for the moment, and maybe when the time is right, I'll tell him. Remember how well things worked out last time when I tried to speed things along?"

Remembering her failed ploy to hook House by moving into his office and cringing internally about the boob grab, she frowned. Wilson sat down beside her on the bed, still nodding.

"You're right. You understand how skittish he can be. He's wounded … damaged, but not beyond repair. You guys should take your time. I'm just happy for both of you that you decided to move forward."

Cuddy's eyes glistened as she listened to Wilson's words of support. She turned to face him and placed her hand on top of his.

"How are you holding up? Have you moved on from Amber?"

"Oh, I've been okay. I'm not sure if I'll ever really get over Amber. Kutner's death got to me because he and Amber were friends; they auditioned for the same job with House together … he was a part of her world. And of course he was great in his own right, but losing two people from that group … it was just too much."

Cuddy squeezed his hand.

"On a lighter note, Chase has offered to find me a lady friend for tonight."

Cuddy chuckled. "Oh really? Just one? That would be a shame."

Wilson's eyes widened. "Wow …"

She gave Wilson a wink. "I need to get ready for the afternoon. I think House has a surprise planned."

Wilson smiled at Cuddy as she exited his room. He looked out the window and noticed a fog settling over Cape Ann. Thinking about his friends, his smile faded as he wondered if things had just become too good to be true.

* * *

Cuddy walked along the pier of Tuna Wharf. She saw a mirror at a small bodega and glanced at herself one more time. Wearing a navy blue halter top, mini khaki shorts, and metallic gladiator sandals, Cuddy felt sexy. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and smiled as she thought of the easier access House would have to her neck. Looking at the sea, she noticed a thick fog was blanketing the water.

Continuing to walk along the pier, she scanned the shops for House.

"Ma'am? I think I've been expecting you … are you Lisa Cuddy?" the teenaged girl working in the water sport store asked.

"Yes. Is Gregory House here?" Cuddy was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach.

Seeing that Cuddy looked happy and composed, the girl shifted uneasily. "I'm sorry, ma'am. He just sort of cancelled your plans for the afternoon. He ordered a bouquet this morning but left it here. Would you like to take it anyway?"

"Why did he cancel … where did he go?" Cuddy asked, frowning.

The girl began fidgeting.

Cuddy became annoyed. "What's going on? Where did he go?"

The girl looked at Cuddy apologetically. "He actually took a kayak out. He was originally going to have you go as a couple to Thacher Island, but he decided not to wait for you." Seeing Cuddy's confusion, the girl added, "I think he was upset, like you two had a fight or something."

Cuddy felt as if she had just been slapped. Her heart sank into her stomach. She glanced at the bouquet of red roses sitting on the counter.

"What do you mean? Did he say anything else?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Cuddy's head spun as she tried to figure out what could have changed since the time of their passionate love-making earlier in the morning. After a few moments, she swallowed hard and regained her composure.

"Give me a kayak."

"Ma'am, the fog is settling in. I wouldn't advise going out there right now. I told your boyfriend not to go by himself."

"Just give me a damn kayak. I'll sign whatever waivers you need, and I'll pay for it when we get back."

The girl nodded and took Cuddy out to the dock, where she helped her into a kayak and gave her a paddle and lifejacket.

"Which way to Thacher Island?"

"Just follow the two lights in the fog. Those are the lighthouses. Good luck, ma'am."

Cuddy pushed off from the dock and began paddling furiously through the dark murky water that looked black against the fog. As she made stroke after stroke, she could hear only her heart beating. Numb to the cold New England water, she didn't flinch when she splashed herself. After a few minutes she began calling out.

"House! House, are you here?"

From a distance, House, sitting silently in his kayak, heard Cuddy's voice. He did not respond.

"House! House! … House, where are you?"

Cuddy continued to paddle through the dense whiteness of the fog. No longer able to see the lights from the lighthouses, she finally stopped.

"House!"

When her call was met with silence, a few tears began streaming down her face. She clutched her paddle tightly. Sitting in the kayak, she felt wave after wave splash against the sides as she floated up and down. Looking up, she saw only white and wisps of gray. Silently cursing, she suddenly knew what all the angst of Bronte and Austen felt like. The pain of rejection that shot through her chest and arms when she tried to inhale and exhale became unbearable. Wiping away some of her tears, she became angry with herself.

"How stupid was I to believe he would change," she thought to herself. "This is it. No more games."

Anger, embarrassment, and a profound sadness boiled up within her. When the reality of being lost in the fog with no other signs of human life set in, she berated herself for so brashly trying to follow House, despite the girl's warning about the lack of visibility. With so many emotions clashing together within her, Cuddy began to sob audibly.

Listening to Cuddy's quiet sobs sent a dagger through House's heart. He paddled towards the sound of Cuddy's pain, not knowing what he would say or do once he reached her. She didn't notice when he approached, like a shadow emerging from nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" House asked coldly.

Startled, Cuddy looked at him with a bit of relief in her eyes. "Thank god you're here!"

House remained silent.

Sensing his quiet anger, she asked tentatively, "What's going on? Why didn't you wait for me?"

House didn't answer. Instead, he looked away.

"Talk to me, House."

Taking a deep breath, House glanced at Cuddy before looking away again. "Last night was a mistake. We should just forget about it," House muttered, not wanting to confess that he had overheard part of her conversation with Wilson.

House's words pierce her viscerally.

"How can you say that? I thought you wanted to start something."

"Apparently you don't."

"What?"

"Just forget it," he said quietly. "Nothing at work needs to change. I avoid you and clinic duty all the time anyway."

Cuddy flinched at his words. "I can't believe you're doing this." Cuddy looked at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. "You son of a bitch. To think that …" Cuddy couldn't continue. She turned her kayak around and began paddling away from House.

"To think that I love you," Cuddy thought to herself as she paddled as quickly as she could. She decided not to say it; she didn't want to deepen the humiliation that was starting to seep in.

Suddenly frustrated again, House followed her. "I'm doing this? You're the one who told Wilson you don't want me!" he yelled from his kayak.

Cuddy stopped paddling and looked over her shoulder, glaring at House's shape emerging through the fog.

"You were eavesdropping?" Cuddy asked bitterly. "Why am I not surprised?"

House stared at her coldly, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes, House, I did say to Wilson that you're not really boyfriend material, that I would be crazy to go out with you."

House clenched his teeth tightly. Feeling a stabbing sensation in his right thigh, he took out his Vicodin bottle and popped two pills in his mouth. Cuddy shook her head.

"I must be crazy because I do want to try things out with you," she added quietly.

"Thanks for the compliment," House said, scowling.

"House, I do want a relationship. I can't deny how I feel."

House looked down at the water.

"House?"

He was punishing her with his silence. They sat in the water side by side in the fog, neither one saying anything for a while. Cuddy finally noticed the coldness of the water sitting inside her kayak. She shivered. Looking at House, who did not return her gaze, she sighed.

"Talk to me," she quietly pleaded. Still no answer, no acknowledgement.

Inhaling the salty air, she turned her kayak around, defeated, and began slowly paddling back in the general direction of the harbor. House looked up and watched her slowly fade into the fog.

A brief moment of panic seized him, and he paddled after her.

"Wait," he said to Cuddy. She stopped paddling and turned around.

"You say you can't deny how you feel. Tell me how you feel," House said quietly.

Cuddy looked down at the water.

"I thought last night we came to an understanding about it."

"I need to hear it," House replied.

"I care a lot about you, House. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"And?" He waited.

"And I …" Cuddy hesitated. She looked into his eyes, hoping he could read everything he needed to know. His eyes pierced hers as he tried to strip away her walls.

"Tell me."

"I want to be with you."

"Why? You think I would be a horrible boyfriend …" House challenged.

"Stop," Cuddy pleaded. "Just stop." She took a moment to collect herself, to breathe. She looked in the direction of the lighthouses to see if she could see a light. The fog was too thick. There was no paperwork, no pager, no medical emergency, no legal crisis to give her a reprieve from this raw moment. Sitting alone with House out on the water, with nowhere to go, she felt trapped, not wanting to be the first to admit her feelings. Looking at House again, she felt her chest tingle with longing. Trying to remain calm, she decided to take the plunge.

"I love you," Cuddy said quietly. A tear began falling down her cheek, not knowing what he would say.

House paddled closer to her. Still looking at her, he saw pain, regret, hope, and love emanating from her eyes. In return, he whispered, "I love you."

She wiped her cheek and took in a deep breath, letting out a small laugh, happy that everything was out in the open for once. House gave her a reassuring nod. They sat in silence for a while longer, until the fog began to thin out.

Cuddy brought her kayak against his so that they were sitting next to each other in the water. She grabbed House's hand and squeezed it. He then brought hers to his lips for a tender kiss. She stroked his face gently.

"Come here." Cuddy grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. They kissed slowly, savoring every second of this sensual moment of affection.

Breaking away, Cuddy still held on to House's head and smiled. "What now?"

House placed his hands over hers and brought them down to his lips. He kissed each one and said, "I want to take you to the island."

As the fog continued to thin out, the two light beams were visible. House and Cuddy paddled towards them.

They paddled in unison, silently enjoying the sound of the splashing water. Cuddy turned to look at House, who seemed quite content. She admired the muscles of his forearms and for the first time in years remembered his athleticism.

When Cuddy looked straight ahead again, House stole glances at her. He noticed that she wasn't wearing sleeves and cursed the lifejacket for covering up her body. He smiled to himself as he anticipated casting off the yellow plastic and pressing her against him.

After a while, they arrived at Thacher Island and pulled up on shore. Cuddy took off her lifejacket and placed it next to her paddle. Before she could turn around, she felt House snake his arms around her, his mouth finding her neck. He planted butterfly kisses all along her neck and shoulder then squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let go. Cuddy turned her head to kiss House on the forehead, and she leaned her forehead against the side of his face.

"I love you," House whispered.

"I know, you just told me," Cuddy teased gently.

House squeezed her more tightly.

"Okay okay! I love you too!" Cuddy said, laughing.

"I wanted to take you here to see the lighthouses, the same ones we saw last night from the rooftop. I thought it would be …" House stopped . "I had also gotten you roses, but …" House stopped again, embarrassed about their fight.

"I saw them. They were gorgeous."

House kissed her shoulder again.

"I did want to ask you: why did you give me a tulip last night instead of a rose?"

House spoke softly into her ear. "A red tulip is a declaration of love. Red roses symbolize passionate love, and now, we're officially passionate." House buried his face in Cuddy's neck and began sucking, smiling against her skin. Cuddy felt his smile and laughed.

"We are." She turned around and began untying her halter top. House's eyes grew dark with desire as he watched the love of his life undress against the backdrop of the moody New England sea.

Cuddy threw off her top and pushed down her shorts, revealing a white thong. House unzipped his pants to free his growing erection. She then untied her hair, letting it flap freely in the wind, which has now pushed the fog away. House threw off his shirt and pants, following Cuddy away from the rocky shore and towards one of the lighthouses.

Cuddy raised her arms above her head, enjoying the sensation of being free. House's heart tingled with excitement as he watched her enjoy being in the moment.

They reached the lighthouse and embraced each other in a kiss. Their hands roamed all over each other as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

"Wanna come in the lighthouse?" Cuddy whispered seductively.

House growled yes.

Cuddy turned around and opened the door, grabbing House's hand to lead him inside. Leaving the door open, he spun her around and backed her into the wall, kissing her fiercely.

House caressed Cuddy's ass cheek with his right hand and massaged her breast with his left hand. She wrapped her left leg around him. His caress evolved into deep stroking, and he broke the kiss to tear down the thong, which she kicked to the side. Leaving a trail of kisses on his way back up, House then lifted Cuddy up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He rubbed his hard shaft against her labia. Cuddy grabbed on to his back and shoved him against her, signaling she was ready. House captured her lips in a deep kiss and then drove himself inside of her.

Cuddy gasped into House's mouth and moaned as she felt him pound into her and pound her into the wall. Remembering how he almost lost her that afternoon, he slowed and deepened his thrusts, kissing her gently on her mouth and lips. Feeling the sudden tenderness, Cuddy understood the change in pace and grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her.

House saw the passion in her eyes and began thrusting harder and faster. Cuddy reached down to her clit with one hand and began rubbing it. As she felt her core begin to tingle and tremble, she cried out in pleasure, her walls contracting and her eyes seeing stars. House followed suit, releasing himself into her.

They kissed in their post-coital bliss, smiling into each other's mouths.

"I think I really like lighthouses," Cuddy said huskily.

"I knew you would," House replied, quickly kissing her again.

They made love two more times before heading back to the mainland.


	7. Devil in a Black Dress

Thanks for the feedback. I decided to replace the previous chapter with a more toned-down version. It may still be out of character, but at least it would be more quietly so, while still offering a nod to Bronte and Woolf. :)

* * *

"Another seven and seven, please."

The bartender nodded at Wilson, who had just finished his second glass. Wilson looked around the patio bar to see if his friends had arrived.

The garden and patio area of the resort had been transformed from zen to glam for the evening's spring soiree. White lights hung from the trellises, champagne-colored tablecloths adorned the dinner tables, and a live jazz band was playing near the bar.

Wilson sat by himself at the bar, content. Over the past year, he had from time to time nursed his grief over Amber with scotch at their apartment that is now … his apartment. Despite all of his attempts to achieve catharsis in the company of friends, with the exception of one particular friend, he still had dark moments, moments when he felt completely helpless. As time passed, he was beginning to feel some real closure, until Kutner's death opened an old wound. This evening, however, he felt absolutely no sadness, no negativity. Watching House and Cuddy grow closer lifted a weight off of his shoulders. He smiled a small smile to himself, knowing that his life story and the story of those around him are dynamic, that their stories can, indeed, move in a positive direction.

As he looked around at the other resort guests, Wilson caught the attention of a brunette sitting at a nearby table. She smiled at him. A small tingling of hope began to sprout within Wilson's head.

Before he could even open his mouth to order her a drink, the loud thud of a cane against the wooden bar startled him.

"Bourbon." The bartender nodded at House as he brought Wilson his drink.

"Good evening, House." Wilson took a sip from his fresh glass, making a mental note to talk to the woman later.

House inhaled through his teeth. "Drinking all alone at the bar? I figured you would already be trying your panty peeler lines on some unsuspecting chicks by now."

"I was actually going to send over a drink to someone before you tried to give me a heart attack with your cane."

Scrutinizing Wilson's face, House said, "Your recent kale and white omelette diet would have reduced your risk factors for an MI." House tilted his head and scrunched his face to pretend like he just arrived at a deep thought. "But then again, I did catch you at the snack machine … your coronaries are probably screaming as they die a slow, painful death."

Wilson snorted. "You're the one to talk." Raising his voice to change the subject, "You seem to be in a good mood. How are things with Cuddy?"

The bartender handed House his bourbon, which he demolished in one gulp. "Who were you trying to make the 4th Mrs. Wilson with that drink?" House started scanning the tables with his eyes. His gaze finally locked in on Cuddy, who was talking with other physicians she had met throughout the weekend. He lowered his head, never taking his eyes off of her, as he admired her poise and her body in the black dress she almost wore the previous night.

Wilson's eyes followed House's gaze and fell upon Cuddy as well. A smug expression formed on his face.

"You're in love. I wasn't sure if it was going to happen again after Stacy, but look at you. You almost seem … happy."

House remained silent but kept looking at Cuddy.

"You know, House, you don't have to tell me that I was right. I knew that you and Cuddy just needed to get together, despite all of your resistance. You ARE changing, and that's a good thing."

House turned around and yelled to the bartender, "Another bourbon!"

"You don't want to be miserable, and I'm happy for you that you've realized that."

The bartender brought House his drink, which he gulped down just as quickly as his first one.

"Why are you trying to get drunk? Did something with Cuddy go wrong?" Wilson asked, mildly alarmed.

"Nope. Your attempt to create a Hallmark moment is a buzz kill." House turned to Wilson and said in an obnoxious tone, "I'm just trying to get my buzz back."

"Admit it. The only reason you came here this weekend was to get close to Cuddy. You would never volunteer to go to a weekend wellness retreat unless …"

House burped loudly in Wilson's face.

"Nice. Very mature, House," Wilson said shaking his head and turning to face the bar again.

Chase approached the two men and gave Wilson a slap on the back.

"Wilson! We need to find you a woman."

"Preferably one who likes a man who can't stop talking," House snarked.

Chase raised his eyebrows, not really wanting to know what had just transpired between the two bickering friends. "How's it going House?"

"Great! I'm going to get my groove on."

"Okay …" Chase said, confused, as House walked away. "House dances?"

"He certainly would like to think so. What do you think of that brunette over there?" Wilson asked. He looked over to her table and saw her conversing with other women.

"What do YOU think of her?"

Before Wilson could open his mouth to respond, a strikingly confident and beautiful woman arrived at the bar. With proudly curly light brown hair, blue eyes, and a fit body, she caught the attention of both men. "Whiskey sour please, more whiskey less sour," she ordered assertively.

Wilson and Chase looked at each other knowingly. Chase left him as he was introducing himself to the woman. "Please put that on my tab. I'm James …"

Chase smiled as he found Cameron attempting to dance with House. Not letting go of his cane, House was leaning on it while swaying to the jazz. His other arm was placed on Cameron's back awkwardly, and Cameron was holding on to him almost in a waltz-like pose. They were stepping out of rhythm. It took all of Chase's self-control not to laugh at the spectacle.

"Don't you know how to move to Sonny Rollins?" House asked rather loudly.

"Who is Sonny Rollins?" Cameron asked in return.

House's face contorted with disbelief. "You don't know one of the greatest sax players of all time?"

To put both parties out of their misery, Chase cut in. "May I?"

"By all means," House said, stepping away from Cameron. He turned around to find Cuddy dancing hesitantly with the pesky cardiologist from the other night. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her hips, swaying along with her to the music. Dr. Brown looked surprised.

"Robert, this is Dr. Gregory House. He's our star diagnostician at Princeton-Plainsboro," Cuddy said smiling.

"Ah, Dr. House. I have heard so much about you," Dr. Brown said, extending his hand towards House.

House did not reach out his own hand in return. Instead, he quipped, "Did you hear about my awe-inspiring talent in bed? I knew I was good, but to have my reputation there precede me …"

Dr. Brown frowned and withdrew his hand, put off by the inappropriate remark. "Dr. Cuddy, it was nice to see you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening," he said awkwardly as he stepped away from the couple.

Cuddy turned around to face House. "Was that really necessary?"

House smirked at Cuddy's contentious "administrator" tone. He was starting to feel turned on by the possibility of a light-hearted verbal duel.

"It was as necessary as the dress you're wearing, meaning not very necessary at all. You would have been better off had I not made the comment, and I would be much better off if you weren't wearing that dress, or anything at all," House said, waggling his eyebrows. He wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist and began moving in sync with her to the music.

"You're insufferable," Cuddy shot back, leaning back to look House square in the eyes.

"You love it," House said, still smirking.

"I love my dress. Maybe I won't be parting with it tonight."

House's smirk disappeared. "Woman, why do you say such things?"

Cuddy rubbed her nose into House's neck and smiled. "I'm evil."

"I always knew you were the devil."

"If I'm the devil, that makes you my evil little minion, because you work for me."

"I am NOT your minion. And nothing about me is little, or do I have to remind you?" House pressed his hardening bulge against her lower abdomen. Cuddy smiled.

"Mmm … I may need a refresher, or two."

House grabbed on to Cuddy more tightly and stopped dancing. "Let's go."

"Later. I want to enjoy this soiree for a bit longer."

"Oh, you really are the devil."

"YOU love it." Cuddy stepped away from House and smirked. She then sassily sashayed away towards the bar.

House stared after her, his tongue in his cheek.

As Cuddy walked away saucily, she felt her heart racing. She always loved their witty repartee, but now, after the events that transpired over the past few days, she was excited that they would get to spar much more frequently, with much sweeter prizes awaiting the victor.

Arriving at the bar, she noticed Wilson engaging a woman in some lively conversation and laughter. She smiled, happy that her friend was also enjoying the moment.

"Vodka tonic, please," Cuddy said to the bartender, who nodded and began pouring her drink. She took a seat at the bar and thanked the bartender. Alone for the first time since she walked along Tuna Wharf earlier in the day, her thoughts wandered to House. She fought her perfectionist and controlling instinct to try to predict their future. Never a believer in happy endings, Cuddy was having trouble imagining a quiet life with House and Rachel. She had no idea where things were headed, and for the first time in her very carefully planned out life, she was thrilled about the uncertainty. The passion and heartache she felt that afternoon reminded her that fairy tales are for children; each moment with House was worth more than the promise of a white picket fence. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Chase asked as he and Cameron approached the bar.

"She's smiling because of all the orgasms I gave her today … and last night," House said loudly, standing directly behind Cuddy.

She turned to face him and shot him a disapproving look. Cameron and Chase glanced at each other and their shoes awkwardly.

"Get used to it. She's going to be smiling a lot more from now on," House said rather smugly.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. Chase whispered something to the bartender.

"So! What are we all drinking to?" Chase said quickly to try to change the conversation. Wilson turned around. "Oh hey guys, are you all toasting something?"

Everyone turned to look at Wilson and his new curly-haired friend. "This is Dr. Sara Weiss, a cardiovascular surgeon over at Columbia Presbyterian," Wilson said, beaming.

Everyone nodded and exchanged warm introductions.

"What are we toasting?" Wilson asked. The bartender brought over a round of shots.

"Cuddy's funbags," House replied. Cuddy hit his arm.

"I'll toast to that," Dr. Weiss said, raising her glass and giving Cuddy a knowing smile.

House leaned over to Wilson and said under his breath, "She's perfect!" Wilson couldn't stop grinning.

"How about to Rockport?" Wilson suggested. Cameron and Chase looked at each other and clinked their glasses. Everyone downed the shots.

Feeling a bit giddy, Cuddy reached her hand behind House and placed it on his ass. He didn't respond.

"This wouldn't be a bad place for our wedding," Cameron said to Chase, smiling.

"You're not going to the courthouse?" Wilson asked, surprised.

Cuddy's hand snaked down lower and started stroking the back of House's thigh. Still no response.

"We definitely want to do something small, but a getaway might be nice," Chase responded, looking at Cameron.

"Just don't forget to invite us, okay?" Cuddy joked.

"We would never forget!" Cameron said warmly. Cuddy's hand moved up to House's inner thigh.

"Okay! Cuddy and I are going to go now. We've got the devil's work to do," House said quickly.

Cuddy smirked and wished everyone a good night as House was dragging her away towards the main building.

* * *

"Woman, get in here and strip!" House yelled from the bedroom of their suite. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, anxiously awaiting the night's activities. Cuddy was in the bathroom getting ready for him.

"You're not by any chance putting on a schoolgirl outfit, are you?" House yelled. Remembering his fantasy from a year ago and a few times since then, he smiled mischievously to himself. That would have been too perfect.

Cuddy emerged from the bathroom wearing House's blue button down shirt and black pumps. His eyes grew wide. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, Dr. House, you are in for quite the show tonight," Cuddy purred. House licked his lips.

Cuddy approached him slowly, dragging the toes of her pumps on the floor as she sauntered towards him. Standing in front of him, she looked him in the eyes hungrily. House's lips parted, and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight in anticipation.

She moved her hips, making slow circular motions as she let her hands roam over her breasts and down her abdomen towards her crotch. She placed one arm over her head and allowed that hand to run through her hair slowly while her other hand moved to her ass. She arched her back so that to accentuate her curves. House was mesmerized.

Cuddy walked over to the window, placing her forearms against the glass. She turned her head so that House could see her face, and she closed her eyes. Her hips continued to move in slow circular motions, and she rolled herself against the window so that her back was against it. She let out a seductive sigh and let her hands move over hips and crotch again. Bringing her hands up to her chest, she unbuttoned a few buttons to expose her black bra underneath.

She walked slowly towards House and positioned herself between his legs. His eyes were transfixed on her breasts, which she shoved in his face.

"Like what you see, Dr. House?" Cuddy whispered into his ear. She then placed her right foot between his thighs and pulled his hands up to let him feel her leg. He let his hands roam up and down her calves, then up her thigh. She stopped him before he reached her sweet spot.

Exhaling warm air onto his lips, she teased him with her proximity. She then brushed her hair against his face, allowing him to breathe in its scent and enjoy its gentle caress.

Cuddy turned around and began rubbing her ass against House's hard bulge slowly. House rested his head against hers, his mouth open and his eyes closed. Breaking the rules, he snaked his arm around her front side and slid it down to the apex between her thighs. Before she could remove his hand, he found her clit and began rubbing it, causing her to gasp and moan.

He then threw her off of him and on to the foot of the bed. Still wearing his T-shirt, he quickly unzipped his pants and pushed it down with his boxers so that both were hanging around his knees. He pulled Cuddy's thong off and cast it on the floor.

Grabbing her ankles, House threw her legs over his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her, causing her to cry out as he penetrated more deeply than she had ever thought possible. Waiting for her to adjust, he kissed each of her calves. Looking down at her with desire, he then proceeded to thrust, with a quick entrance and a slow exit, driving her wild. Cuddy groaned loudly with each thrust.

As they picked up the tempo, House threw her legs apart wildly, splaying them in the air as he began to push faster and faster. He ripped the rest of his shirt on her open, the frantic cries of pleasure coming from Cuddy stirring up very carnal instincts within him. The force of his thrusts had caused them to move up the bed, and now Cuddy had to throw her hands against the headboard to prevent her head from crashing into it. House slowed down momentarily to place his right hand on her lower abdomen, between her pubic bone and her navel. He moved slowly in and out of her, pushing on her with his hand. The added pressure caused pleasurable sensations to shoot throughout her abdomen and pelvic area, and her eyes rolled back. Satisfied with her response, House picked up the pace again, fucking her hard and fast, keeping his hand on her tummy. Cuddy began squirming as she tried to hold on for as long as she could, completely addicted to the sensations she was experiencing. Not able to control herself anymore, she screamed out as she felt her walls and her legs contracting, convulsing wildy against House as he continued to thrust. Hearing her screams sent him over the edge, and his hands hit the headboard as he released himself into her, his back shuddering as he did so. When he was finished, he collapsed on to of her, gasping for air.

"What did you say about a schoolgirl outfit?" Cuddy asked after a minute, breathing heavily.

House smiled before pulling her into a deep, long kiss.


	8. Business, as Usual

The next morning, standing in the parking lot of the Somerset Resort and Spa, Cuddy felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of leaving Rockport. Her bags were packed and already sitting inside the trunk of her car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride with you?" House asked as he approached her.

"No, you go on ahead with Wilson. Have fun in Manhattan. I need to go directly back to Princeton," Cuddy said regretfully.

House gave her a soft kiss on the lips and turned to head towards Wilson's car. Before he traveled six feet he turned around and walked up to Cuddy again, kissing her again tenderly. She stroked the side of his face and smiled as they broke away from each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow, House. Be safe."

After she waved at Wilson's retreating car, Cuddy sighed. She looked up at the gray sky and smiled. Instead of feeling her heart swell at the moody sky, she felt at peace. The gray clouds, threatening rain, reminded her of House. She never liked sunny skies and rainbows, just as she never liked happy, uncomplicated men. Inhaling the salty air one last time, she turned to her car to leave.

* * *

Monday morning, dressed in a pencil-skirt suit and her favorite Louboutin pumps, Cuddy was business-like as usual. Walking down the internal medicine wing of the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, she ran into Foreman.

"Where's House? He's supposed to be down at clinic."

Foreman shook his head. "Is he ever in clinic? He's probably hiding in some coma guy's room watching daytime television."

Cuddy sighed. "Well, I don't have a case for you, but if you see him, tell him he owes me some hours from last week." Foreman nodded.

Cuddy returned to her dimly lit office, ready for the mountain of paperwork that awaited her. Walking straight to the front of her desk, she didn't notice that House was sitting near the door with his feet propped up on her coffee table. She was searching for a particular file when she stopped, surprised. Sitting by her desk lamp were two lighthouse figurines with a single red rose placed between them.

Knowing what they symbolized, her heart skipped a beat.

"You didn't try to sic Foreman on me, did you?" House asked.

Cuddy jumped, startled by his unannounced presence.

"Jesus, House!"

"Actually, people tend to equate me more with God rather than with Jesus."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I asked Foreman to find you and tell you that you owe me many clinic hours from last week."

"I figured. So I decided to camp out in the last place he would expect to find me, when I'm hiding from you," House retorted, not moving one inch.

Cuddy sighed. "Go to clinic."

"I don't remember you being this bossy over the weekend. You were actually quite submissive in …"

"I wasn't in charge of the retreat. But I'm in charge now, and I'm telling you to go do your clinic duty," Cuddy said rather sweetly. "Now."

House got up and walked to the door. He turned around to find Cuddy holding the rose to her nose. "See you tonight?" House asked. Cuddy nodded in response. He left her office, swinging his cane.

Putting down the rose, her mind flashed back to the weekend at Rockport.

Her fingers lightly grazed the lighthouses on her desk, and she smiled.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
